militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Infantry Division (United States)
United States of America |allegiance= |branch= |type= |specialization= |command_structure=Forces Command |size= |current_commander=MG John M. Murrayhttp://www.stewart.army.mil/CommandGroup/thirdID/cg.asp |garrison=Fort Stewart |special_designation=Marne Division |motto=Rock of the Marne |colors=Blue and white Brown and gold |mascot=Rocky the Bulldog |battles=World War I * Aisne-Marne Offensive * Second Battle of the Marne World War II * North African campaign * Italian Campaign * Western Front 1944–45 Korean War Iraq Campaign |notable_commanders= MG Tony Cucolo MG Joseph T. Dickman MG John P. Lucas MG Lucian Truscott LTG John W. O'Daniel |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=3rd ID Distinctive unit insignia }} The 3rd Infantry Division (nicknamed the "Rock of the Marne" ) is a United States Army infantry division based at Fort Stewart, Georgia. It is a direct subordinate unit of the XVIII Airborne Corps and U.S. Army Forces Command The division fought in France in World War I. In World War II, it landed with Gen. Patton's task force in a contested amphibious landing on the coast of Morocco, overwhelming Vichy French defenders in November 1942. North Africa. In 1943, the division invaded Sicily in July, and invaded Italy at Salerno in September, before fighting in France and finally Germany. The division suffered the highest casualty rate of any American Division in World War II. Its exploits are aptly illustrated by its Medal of Honor recipient Audie Murphy, featured in the Hollywood movie, "To Hell and Back." The division also deployed to Korea in 1950 during the Korean War and fought in some of the toughest combat of the conflict. From 1957 until 1996, the division was the "backbone" of the United States Army's presence in the NATO alliance in West Germany. The 3rd Infantry Division was the first conventional U.S. unit to cross the border into Iraq and enter Baghdad during the 2003 invasion, and the first division to serve four tours in Iraq. Its current organization includes four brigade combat teams, one aviation brigade, and support elements. History The 3rd Infantry Division has one of the most successful combat records of any U.S. Army division. It has paid a high price for this distinction, suffering more than 50,000 wartime casualties. Fifty-one members of the 3rd Infantry Division have been awarded the Medal of Honor. World War I The 3rd Infantry Division was activated in November 1917 during World War I at Camp Greene, North Carolina. Eight months later, it saw combat for the first time in France. At midnight on 14 July 1918, the division earned lasting distinction. Engaged in the Aisne-Marne Offensive as a member of the American Expeditionary Force to Europe, the division was protecting Paris with a position on the banks of the Marne River. The 7th Machine Gun Battalion of the 3rd Division rushed to Château-Thierry amid retreating French troops and held the Germans back at the Marne River. While surrounding units retreated, the 3rd Infantry Division, including the 30th and 38th Infantry Regiments, remained rock solid and earned its reputation in the Second Battle of the Marne as the "Rock of the Marne". The rest of the division was absorbed under French command until brought back together under the command of General Joseph T. Dickman and by 15 July 1918 they took the brunt of what was to be the last German offensive of the war. General "Black Jack" Pershing said the division's performance one of the most brilliant of the United States' military history. During the war two members of the division were awarded the Medal of Honor. Casualties during the war were 3,177 killed in action with 12,940 wounded. ;Commanders: # MG Joseph T. Dickman (28 November 1917) # BG J. A. Irons (11 February 1918) # MG Joseph T. Dickman (13 February 1918) # BG J. A. Irons (27 February 1918) # BG Charles Crawford (8 March 1918) # BG J. A. Irons (10 March 1918) # BG Charles Crawford (19 March 1918) # MG Joseph T. Dickman (12 April 1918) # BG F. W. Sladen (18 August 1918) # MG Beaumond B. Buck (27 August 1918) # BG Preston Brown (18 October 1918) # MG Robert L. Howze (19 November 1918) World War II The 3rd Division is one of the few American divisions that fought the Axis on all European fronts and was among the first U.S. combat units to engage in offensive ground combat operations during World War II. During World War II, the division fought in North Africa, Sicily, Italy, France, Germany and Austria for 531 consecutive days of combat. The division first saw action as a part of the Western Task Force in the invasion of North African, landing at Fedala on 8 November 1942, and captured half of French Morocco. Eight months later, on 10 July 1943, the division made an assault landing on Sicily, Licata town on the beach, to west, called Torre di Gaffi and Mollarella and on the beach, to east, called Falconara. Fought its way into Palermo before the armor could get there, and raced on to capture Messina, thus ending the Sicilian campaign. Nine days after the invasion of mainland Italy, on 18 September 1943, the 3rd landed at Salerno and in intensive action drove to and across the Volturno River and to Cassino. After a brief rest, the division was part of the amphibious landing at Anzio, 22 January 1944, as part of VI Corps of British and American units. It would remain there for four months in a toe-hold against furious German counterattacks. On 29 February 1944, the 3rd fought off an attack by three German divisions. In a single day of combat at Anzio, the 3rd Infantry Division suffered more than 900 casualties, the most of any U.S. division on one day in World War II. The division's former commander, John P. Lucas, was replaced as head of VI Corps by the 3rd Division's then-commander Lucian Truscott. In late-May, VI Corps broke out of the beachhead with the 3rd Division in the main thrust. Instead of defeating the Germans, Clark sent the division on to Rome. This had the misfortune of allowing the enemy forces, which would otherwise have been trapped, to escape. The division was then removed from the front line and went into training for the invasion of Southern France. On 15 August 1944, another D-Day, the division landed at St. Tropez, advanced up the Rhone Valley, through the Vosges Mountains, and reached the Rhine at Strasbourg, 26–27 November 1944. After maintaining defensive positions it took part in clearing the Colmar Pocket on 23 January, and on 15 March struck against Siegfried Line positions south of Zweibrücken. The division advanced through the defenses and crossed the Rhine, 26 March 1945; then drove on to take Nuremberg in a fierce battle, capturing the city in block-by-block fighting, 17–20 April. The 3rd pushed on to take Augsburg and Munich, 27–30 April, and was in the vicinity of Salzburg when the war in Europe ended.Stanton, Shelby, World War II Order of Battle: An Encyclopedic Reference to U.S. Army Ground Forces from Battalion through Division, 1939-1946 (Revised Edition, 2006), p. 80 Elements of the 7th Infantry Regiment serving under the 3rd Infantry Division had the honor of capturing Hitler's retreat at Berchtesgaden. During the war, 4,922 were killed in action, and 18,766 wounded with a further 636 who died of wounds. ;Commanders: # MG Charles F. Thompson (July 1940 – August 1941) # BG Charles P. Hall (August 1941 – September 1941) # MG John P. Lucas (September 1941 – March 1942) # MG Jonathan W. Anderson (March 1942 – March 1943) # MG Lucian K. Truscott, Jr. (March 1943 – February 1944) # MG John W. O'Daniel (February 1944 – December 1945) # MG William R. Schmidt (July 1945 – August 1946) Korean War Commanders: # MG Robert H. Soule (August 1950 – October 1951) # MG Thomas J. Cross (October 1951 – May 1952) # MG Robert L. Dulaney (May 1952 – October 1952) # MG George W. Smythe (October 1952 – May 1953) # MG Eugene W. Ridings (May 1953 – October 1953) troops getting ready to patrol the Imjin River, 1951.]] During the Korean War, the division was known as the "Fire Brigade" for its rapid response to crisis. 3rd Infantry Division had been headquartered at Fort Benning along with its 15th Infantry Regiment. The 7th Infantry Regiment was located at Fort Devens. 3rd Infantry Division initially arrived in Japan where, as the Far East Command Reserve,Rottman, Gordon L., Korean War order of battle, Greenwood Publishing Group, Incorporated, December 2002 ISBN 978-0-275-97835-8 it planned post conflict occupation missions in northern Korea.Cowart, Glenn C. (1992). Miracle In Korea: The Evacuation of X Corps from the Hungnam Beachhead. Columbia: University of South Carolina Press. ISBN 0-87249-829-8. In Japan their strength was increased by augmentation from South Korean soldiers. They landed at Wonsan and received the 65th Infantry Regiment as their third maneuver element before moving north to Hungnam and Majon-dong. At Majon-dong they established a defensive position with the 65th Infantry and began their baptism of fire. 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 7th Infantry were on the left flank. The 15th Infantry was between the 7th and 65th Regiments. 3rd Battalion, 7th Infantry was set as the nucleus for Task Force Dog which was commanded by Brigadier General Armistead D. Mead, assistant 3rd Division commander and sent north to conduct a relief in place with 1st Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment at Chinhung-ni; the south end of the 1st Marine Division and support the withdrawal of 1st Marine Division and Regimental Combat Team 31 from the Chosin Reservoir. 3rd Infantry Division's TF Dog was the rearguard keeping the pressure off of the Marine column. The division established, along with the 7th Infantry Division a collapsing perimeter around the port of Hungnam until the last of X Corps was off the beach. The port of Hungnam was blown up to deprive the enemy the use of those facilities as the last of the 7th, 15th, and 65th Infantry units boarded ships. The division went on to support combat missions of the Eighth Army until 1953 when it was withdrawn. Notably, the division fought valiantly, besides its extremely essential and able contribution during the Battle of the Chosin Reservoir, at the Chorwon-Kumwha area, Jackson Heights and Arrowhead outposts, and blocked a CCF push in the Kumsong Area in July 1953. 3rd Infantry Division received ten Battle Stars. Eleven more MOH recipients were added to the division's list of heroes during the Korean War. Eight were from the 7th Infantry Regiment: Jerry K. Crump (6 and 7 September 1951), John Essebagger, Jr. (25 April 1951), Charles L. Gilliland (25 April 1951), Clair Goodblood (24 and 25 April 1951), Noah O. Knight (23 and 24 November 1951), Darwin K. Kyle (16 February 1951), Leroy A. Mendonca (4 July 1951), and Hiroshi H. Miyamura, whose award was classified Top Secret until his repatriation (24 and 25 April 1951). Three more recipients were with the 15th Infantry Regiment: Emory L. Bennett (24 June 1951), Ola L. Mize (10 and 11 June 1953) and Charles F. Pendleton (16 and 17 July 1953). During the Korean War, the division had 2,160 killed in action and 7,939 wounded. 1953 through 2000 Commanders: From April 1958 to April 1996, the Marne Division was stationed with the VII Corps in West Germany from near the Czech border westward throughout various towns including Wūrzburg (Div. Hq. & Support Command), Schweinfurt (1st Brigade), Kitzingen (2nd Brigade), and Aschaffenburg (3rd Brigade). In August 1961, a few days after the Berlin Wall was erected, a reinforced company from the 7th Infantry Regiment (a unit of the 3rd Infantry Division) in full battle gear, was ordered to travel along the Autobahn (a major highway) from Aschaffenburg in Bavaria to West Berlin. This was to assert the right of US forces to travel unhindered from West Germany across the western part of East Germany to West Berlin. After the Berlin Wall was built, it was not known if the East German forces would attempt to impede or restrict the movement of US troops when crossing East Germany while trying to reach West Berlin. The unit arrived in West Berlin without incident confirming the right of free passage. In November 1990, soldiers of the 3rd Infantry Division were once again called into action. Following Iraq's invasion of Kuwait, more than 6,000 Marne men and women deployed with the 1st Armored Division on Operation Desert Storm as part of the Allied Coalition. Later nearly 1,000 soldiers deployed to southeastern Turkey and northern Iraq to provide comfort to Kurdish refugees. In late Spring of 1991, the division supplied senior ranking officers and non-commissioned officers, along with a military police company to Task Force Victory (Forward). Stationed in Kuwait the Task Force was to provide division level support to the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment (which shared the same duty station). Those elements of 5th Corps attached to the task force (including those of Division) returned to their home units in early September 1991. As part of the Army's reduction to a ten-division force, the 24th Infantry Division was inactivated on 15 February 1996, and reflagged to become the 3rd Infantry Division. In 1996 the division was redeployed to Fort Stewart, Fort Benning, and Hunter Army Airfield, Georgia. The division repeatedly demonstrated its deployability since then by maintaining a battalion, and later a brigade task force presence in Kuwait. It has also moved sizable forces to Egypt, Bosnia and Kosovo in partnership training and peacekeeping missions. In 1996–97, the 3rd Infantry Division Detachment, Rear Tactical Operations Center (RTOC), which is a unit manned by the Georgia Army National Guard was mobilized and served in Operation Joint Endeavor. During this time, the 3rd ID RTOC served under the 1st Infantry Division and later the 1st Armored Division. Respectively serving in Bosnia, at Camps Dallas and Angela, near Tuzla under the 1ID, and then in Croatia at Slavonski Brod, under the 1AD, serving the Assistant Division Commander for Support, then BG George Casey. Global War on Terror ;Commanders * MG Buford Blount * MG William Grant Webster * MG Rick Lynch * MG Tony Cucolo * MG Robert B. Abrams * MG John M Murray OIF I Early in 2003 the entire division deployed in weeks to Kuwait. It was called on subsequently to spearhead Coalition forces in Operation Iraqi Freedom, fighting its way to Baghdad in early April, leading to the end of the Saddam Hussein government. The First Brigade captured the Baghdad International Airport and cleared and secured the airport, which also resulted in the division's first Medal of Honor since the Korean War, awarded to SFC Paul Ray Smith. Second Brigade, Third Infantry division made the much-publicized "Thunder Run" into downtown Baghdad. The Second Brigade was redeployed to Fallujah, Iraq during the summer of 2003. The division returned to the United States in September 2003. Beginning in 2004, the 3rd began re-organizing. The division shifted from three maneuver brigades to four "units of action", which are essentially smaller brigade formations, with one infantry, one armor, one cavalry, and one artillery battalion in each. The former Engineer Brigade became the 4th Brigade at Fort Stewart. Each of these units of action engaged in several mock battles at the National Training Center (NTC) and Joint Readiness Training Center (JRTC), and preparation for a second deployment to Iraq. OIF III In January 2005, the Third Infantry Division became the first Army division to serve a second tour in Iraq. The division headquarters took control of the Multi-National Division Baghdad, MND-B, headquartered at Camp Liberty and with responsibility for the greater Baghdad area. First and Third Brigades of the Third Infantry Division were placed under control of the 42nd Infantry Division, and later under the 101st Airborne Division, in MND-North. In preparation of this deployment a Fourth Brigade was organized and became the first cohesive brigade combat team sent into a combat zone by the US Army, cohesive in that it fulfilled the Table of Organization requirement of such a unit. The California Army National Guard's 1st Battalion 184th Infantry Regiment served as one of the brigade's two infantry battalions, as well as the detachment from the Hawaii Army National Guard's 29th Brigade Combat Team, the 2/299th Infantry,also the 48th Brigade Combat Team from the Georgia Army National Guard and Charlie Company, 1st Battalion, 295th Infantry Battalion from the Puerto Rico Army National Guard served in this Operation. OIF V The division redeployed to Fort Stewart and Fort Benning in January 2006. On 17 November 2006, the Army announced that the Third Infantry Division is scheduled to return to Iraq in 2007 and thus become the first Army division to serve three tours in Iraq. The division headquarters became the leadership organization of MND-C (Multi-National Division Central), a new command established south of Baghdad as part of the Iraq War troop surge of 2007. In support of operations in Baghdad, the unit 3rd Squadron, 7th Cavalry was detached from 3ID and assigned by General Petraeus to 3rd BCT, 82nd Airborne who was under the command of the 1st Cavalry Division. In 2008, 82nd Airborne and 1st CAV redeployed home, and 3–7 CAV was handed over to 3rd BCT, 4th Infantry Division under the command of the 25th Infantry Division. They would remain uder this command until 3–7 CAV's redeployment back to Fort Stewart, being reattached to the 3rd Infantry Division. in Iraq.]] Reassignment of 1st Brigade In the fall of 2008, the 3rd Infantry Division's 1st Brigade was assigned to serve as the on-call federal response force under the control of NORTHCOM, the combatant command assigned responsibility for the continental United States. The brigade remained at its home station of Fort Stewart, Georgia, and "is training to deploy domestically in response to terrorist attacks or other national emergencies."Balko, Radley. Constitutional Refuseniks, Reason (May 2011) The brigade will be trained in responding to WMD attacks, crowd control, and dealing with civil unrest. The force was renamed "Chemical, biological, radiological, nuclear, or high-yield explosive Consequence Management Response Force". Its acronym, CCMRF, is pronounced "see-smurf", and the unit is now under the daily control of United States Northern Command's Army North, whose mission is to "protect the United States homeland and support local, state, and federal authorities." The unit is a multi-branch force with Soldiers, Airmen, Sailors and Marines from the four branches of the United States Department of Defense. Redesignation of 4th Brigade In March 2009, 4th Brigade reorganized from a mechanized or heavy brigade to a light infantry brigade. As part of this reorganization, 4th Battalion, 64th Armor was reflagged as 3rd Battalion, 15th Infantry Regiment. OIF VII The 3rd Infantry Division assumed command of the Multi-National Division-North, now United States Division-North, in October 2009. This milestone marked the division’s fourth tour in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom (I, III, V, and VII). The Marne Division has elements operating in every area of Iraq, from North, Center and South, as the mission changes from Operation Iraqi Freedom to Operation New Dawn on 1 September 2010. With the advent of Operation New Dawn, the focus will shift from combat operations to stability and Advise & Assist operations throughout all Iraq’s provinces. In the course of Operation Iraqi Freedom up 24 September 2010, 436 members of the division were killed in action Operation Enduring Freedom The Combat Aviation Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division deployed to Afghanistan for a 13-month tour. The brigade was the first unit from 3ID to deploy to Afghanistan. During that tour 3rd CAB soldiers flew about 26,000 missions, including 800 air assaults, and was responsible for about 2,500 enemy casualties. No soldiers from the brigade were killed during the tour. 3rd CAB is slated to deploy to Afghanistan again in January 2013. The 2500 soldiers will deploy with 3rd Special Troops Battalion for a 9-month tour. The Marne Air will be operating out of Kandahar Airfield in the RC-South area-of-operations, relieving the 25th CAB. Both the 3rd CAB and 3rd STB will fall under their parent division when the 3ID Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion deploys in August and takes over command of RC-South from 82nd Airborne Division HQ. The 2nd Heavy BCT's two combined-arms battalions also deployed individually to Afghanistan. 1st Battalion, 64th Armor Regiment deployed in March 2012. They are attached to the 3rd Stryker Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division (United States) from Joint Base Lewis-McChord, WA, to help train Afghanistan National Security Forces to take over in their country’s security operations. 1st Battalion, 30th Infantry Regiment deployed a month earlier. They are tasked with providing security to units conducting contingency operations. Both battalions will serve nine-month tour. Current structure 3rd Infantry Division: All BCTs are headquartered at Fort Stewart except for 3rd BCT, which is located at Fort Benning. * 3rd Infantry Division Headquarters * Special Troops Battalion[[Special Troops Battalion], 3 Infantry Division] * 1st Armored Brigade Combat Team, 3rd Infantry Division - "Raider" ** 1-3 Special Troops Battalion "Desert Cat"Special Troops Battalion, 1 Brigade, 3 Infantry Division ** 5th Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment (RSTA) "Warpaint" ** 3rd Battalion, 69th Armor Regiment "Speed & Power" ** 2nd Battalion, 7th Infantry Regiment "Cottonbalers" ** 1st Battalion, 41st Field Artillery Regiment "Glory Guns" ** 3rd Brigade Support Battalion "Ready to Roll" * 2nd Armored Brigade Combat Team, 3rd Infantry Division - "Spartan" ** 2-3 Special Troops Battalion "Titan"Special Troops Battalion, 2 Brigade, 3 Infantry Division ** 3rd Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment "Saber" ** 1st Battalion, 64th Armor Regiment "Desert Rogue" ** 1st Battalion, 30th Infantry Regiment "Battleboar" ** 1st Battalion, 9th Field Artillery Regiment "Battleking" ** 26th Brigade Support Battalion "Challenger" * 3rd Armored Brigade Combat Team, 3rd Infantry Division - "Sledgehammer" ''(Fort Benning) ** 3-3 Special Troops Battalion ''"Buffalo"Special Troops Battalion, 3 Brigade, 3 Infantry Division ** 3rd Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment "Blackhawk" ]] ** 2nd Battalion, 69th Armor Regiment "Panther" ** 1st Battalion, 15th Infantry Regiment "Dragon" ** 1st Battalion, 10th Field Artillery Regiment "Rock" ** 203rd Brigade Support Battalion "Eagle" * 4th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 3rd Infantry Division - "Vanguard" ** 4-3 Special Troops Battalion "Sentinel"Special Troops Battalion, 4 Brigade, 3 Infantry Division ** 6th Squadron, 8th Cavalry Regiment "Mustang" ** 3rd Battalion, 15th Infantry Regiment "China" ** 3rd Battalion, 7th Infantry Regiment "Baler" ** 1st Battalion, 76th Field Artillery Regiment "Patriot" ** 703rd Brigade Support Battalion "Maintain" * 3rd Combat Aviation Brigade - "Falcon" ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company, "Talons" ** 1st Battalion (Attack), 3rd Aviation Regiment (AH-64D/AH-64DW), "Viper" ** 2nd Battalion (General Support), 3rd Aviation Regiment (UH-60A/UH-60L/CH-47), "Knighthawk" ** 3rd Squadron, 17th Cavalry Regiment (OH-58D), "Lighthorse" ** 4th Battalion (Assault), 3rd Aviation Regiment (UH-60L), "Brawler" ** 603rd Support Battalion (Aviation) "Work Horse" note: 2nd Armored Brigade combat Team will deactivate by the end of the 2017 due to Budget Control. Fires Brigade will be replacing 2nd Armored Brigade Combat Team. All other Battalions under 2nd Brigade will be placed in the surviving Brigade Combat Team. Lineage and honors Division * Constituted 12 November 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 3d Division * Organized 21 November 1917 at Camp Greene, North Carolina * Redesignated 1 August 1942 as Headquarters, 3d Infantry Division * Reorganized and redesignated 1 April 1960 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3d Infantry Division * Reorganized and redesignated 16 May 2004 as Headquarters and Tactical Command Posts, 3d Infantry Division * Reorganized and redesignated 16 November 2010 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion, 3d Infantry Division 3d Infantry Division Lineage and Honors Campaign participation credit ;World War I * Aisne * Champagne-Marne * Aisne-Marne * St. Mihiel * Meuse-Argonne * Champagne 1918 ;World War II * Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead) * Tunisia * Sicily (with arrowhead) * Naples-Foggia * Anzio (with arrowhead) * Rome-Arno * Southern France (with arrowhead) * Rhineland * Ardennes-Alsace * Central Europe ;Korean War * CCF Intervention * First UN Counteroffensive * CCF Spring Offensive * UN Summer-Fall Offensive * Second Korean Winter * Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 * Third Korean Winter * Korea, Summer 1953 ;War on Terrorism * Liberation of Iraq * Transition of Iraq * Iraqi Governance * National Resolution * Iraqi Surge Decorations Division Artillery * Constituted 12 November 1917 in the Regular Army as Headquarters, 3rd Field Artillery Brigade, and assigned to the 3rd Division * Organized 26 November 1917 at Camp Stanley, Texas * Disbanded 16 October 1939 at Fort Lewis, Washington * Reconstituted 1 October 1940 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Division Artillery, and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington * Redesignated 1 July 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Infantry Division Artillery Division Artillery Lineage and Honors Campaign participation credit ;World War I * Champagne-Marne * Aisne-Marne * St. Mihiel * Meuse-Argonne * Champagne 1918 ;World War II * Tunisia * Sicily (with arrowhead) * Naples-Foggia * Anzio (with arrowhead) * Rome-Arno * Southern France (with arrowhead) * Rhineland * Ardennes-Alsace * Central Europe ;Korean War * CCF Intervention * First UN Counteroffensive * CCF Spring Offensive * UN Summer-Fall Offensive * Second Korean Winter * Korea, Summer-Fall 1952 * Third Korean Winter * Korea, Summer 1953 Decorations US Army, Center of Military History, Lineage and Honors Combat Aviation Brigade Constituted 16 March 1985 in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Aviation Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division, and activated in Germany.Aviation Brigade Lineage and Honors Deployed to Afghanistan in November 2009 and returned home in November 2010. Division Band * Constituted 20 August 1943 in the Regular Army as the Band, 3d Infantry Division * Redesignated 1 December 1943 as the 3d Infantry Division Band and activated in North Africa * Consolidated 20 March 1963 with Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 3d Infantry Division Trains, and consolidated unit reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters, Headquarters and Band, 3d Infantry Division Support Command. * Reorganized and redesignated 15 March 1968 as Headquarters, Headquarters Company and Band, 3d Infantry Division Support Command. * Band element withdrawn 21 May 1972 from Headquarters, Headquarters Company and Band, 3d Infantry Division Support Command, and absorbed by the 3d Adjutant General Company * Band element withdrawn 1 October 1984 from the 3d Adjutant General Company and redesignated as the 3d Infantry Division Band. Campaign participation credit ; World War II – EAME * Tunisia * Sicily (with arrowhead) * Naples-Foggia * Anzio (with arrowhead) * Rome-Arno * Southern France (with arrowhead) * Rhineland * Ardennes-Alsace * Central Europe ; Korean War * CCF Intervention * First UN Counteroffensive * CCF Spring Offensive * UN Summer-Fall Offensive * Second Korean Winter * Korea, SummerFall 1952 * Third Korean Winter * Korea, Summer 1953 ; War on Terrororism * Iraq Campaign Decorations Notable members 3d ID MoH recipients See also * Baker Boys: Inside the Surge – 2010 documentary about a company in 3d ID. * Dogface – term referring to soldiers of the 3d ID. * Heavy Metal: a Tank Company's Battle to Baghdad – 2005 book co-written by former 3d ID company commander. * Over There – 2005 fictional television series about a 3d ID unit. * To Hell and Back – 1955 film based on Audie Murphy's 1949 autobiography novel. * 256th Infantry Brigade – US Army unit attached to 3d ID in OIF III. References Bibliography * American Battle Monuments Commission. American Armies and Battlefields in Europe. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1938. Reprint. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1992. * American Battle Monuments Commission. 3d Division Summary of Operations in the World War. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1944. * Appleman, Roy E. South to the Naktong, North to the Yalu, June–November 1950. United States Army in the Korean War. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1961, 1986. * * Blumenson, Martin. Salerno to Cassino. United States Army in World War II. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1969, 1988. * Cairns, Bogardus S. "The Breakout at Anzio: A Lesson in Tank-Infantry Cooperation." Military Review 28 (January 1949):23–32. * Clarke, Jeffrey J., and Smith, Robert Ross''. Riviera to the Rhine. United States Army in World War II''. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1993. * Crawford, Charles. Six Months with the 6th Brigade. Kansas City: E. B. Barnett, 1928. * Dickman, Joseph T. The Great Crusade: A Narrative of the World War. New York: D. Appleton and Co., 1927. * Dolcater, Max W., ed. 3d Infantry Division in Korea. Tokyo: Toppan Printing Co., 1953. * "A Fiftieth for the Marne Division." Army Digest 22 (November 1967):22. * Fisher, Ernest F., Jr. Cassino to the Alps. United States Army in World War II. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1977, 1989. * Garland, Albert N., and Smyth, Howard McGaw. Sicily and the Surrender of Italy. United States Army in World War II. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1965. 1991. * Gaul, Jeffrey''. History of the Third Infantry Division: Rock of the Marne.'' Paducah, Ky: Turner Publishing, 1988. * Golden, Joe E. "Third U.S. Infantry Division in Italy." Military Review 24 (June 1944):5–10. * Hemenway, Frederick Vinton, ed. and comp. History of the Third Division, United States Army in the World War, For the period 1 December 1917 to 1 January 1919. Cologne, Germany: M. DuMont Schauberg, 1919. * Hermes, Walter G. Truce Tent and Fighting Front. United States Army in the Korean War. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1966, 1988. * Historical Division, Department of the Army. Anzio Beachhead (22 January-25 May 1944). American Forces in Action. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1948, 1990. * Historical Section, Army War College. Order of Battle of the United States Land Forces in the World War: American Expeditionary Forces: Divisions. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1931. Reprint. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1988. * History of the Third Division, United States Army in the World War for the Period 1 December 1917 to 1 January 1919. Cologne, Germany: M. DuSchaubery, 1919. * Holmes, Howard W. "100 Miles to Nijmegen." Army Digest 22 (January 1967):29–30. * Howe, George F. Northwest Africa: Seizing the Initiative in the West. United States Army in World War II. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1957, 1991. * Jacobs, Bruce. Soldiers: The Fighting Divisions of the Regular Army. New York: W. W. Norton and Co., 1958. * Kahn, E. J., Jr., and McLemore, H. Fighting Divisions. Washington: Infantry Journal Press, 1945. Reprint. Washington: Zenger Publishing Co., 1980. * Kittler, Glenn D. "From Chateau-Thierry to Anzio to Wonson; The Fighting Third." SAGA: True Adventures for Men 8 (September 1954):10-13ff. * Lacey, Jim. The Third Infantry Division's Twenty-One Day Assault on Baghdad. US Naval Institute Press: 2007. * Lamb, David S. Till We Meet Again. Cleveland: Stevens Publishing Co., 1944. * Le Mon, Warren. "The Marne Division." Army Information Digest 20 (October 1965):37–43. * MacDonald, Charles B. The Last Offensive. United States Army in World War II. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1973, 1990. * Military Intelligence Division, War Department. From the Volturno to the Winter Line (6 October-15 November 1943). American Forces in Action. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1945, 1990. * Military Intelligence Division, War Department. Salerno: American Operations from the Beaches to the Volturno (9 September-6 October 1943). Washington: Government Printing Office, 1944, 1990. * Mohr, G. William. Third Infantry Division, WWII, The Victory Path Thru France and Germany. Kokomo, Ind. O & M, 1985. * Murphy, Audie. To Hell and Back. New York: Henry Holt and Co., 1949. * "Pass in Review." Army Information Digest 20 (October 1965):32–36. * Pass in Review, The Pictorial History of the Third Division, United States Army, Operations, Training, Maneuvers, Camp Ord, California, 1940. Baton Rouge: Army and Navy Publishing Co., 1940. * Personnel Service Division, Adjutant General Section. 3d Infantry Division. Administrative Service Branch, Adjutant General Section, 1971. * Rescigno, Richard J., and Wiltamuth, Richard L. "Alert!--That's the Watchword of the Marne Division Today." Army Digest 25 (August 1970):38–43. * Road to Rome. n.p., 1945. * Rosson, William B. "Operational Highlights of the 3d Infantry Division." Military Review 25 (December 1945):42–45. * Rosson, William B. "3d Infantry Division Crosses the Meurthe." Military Review 26 (February 1947):24–35. * Scott, Hugh A. The Blue and White Devils. A Personal Memoir and History of the 3rd Infantry Division in World War II. Nashville, Tenn., Battery Press, 1984. * Stitt, Edgar A. 100 Days, 100-Hours: "Phantom" Brigade in the Gulf War. Hong Kong: Concord Publications, 1991. * Small, Collie. "The Third: Tops in Honors." Saturday Evening Post 218 (11 August 1945):28-29ff. * Stanton, Shelby, World War II Order of Battle: An Encyclopedic Reference to U.S. Army Ground Forces from Battalion through Division, 1939-1946 (Revised Edition, 2006), Stackpole Books ISBN 0-8117-0157-3 * Taggart, Donald G., ed. History of the Third Infantry Division in World War II. Washington: Infantry Journal Press, 1947. Reprint. Nashville, Tenn., Battery Press, 1987. * Taylor, Horace G.; Milam, Michael M.; and Ericksen, Scott R. "3d Infantry Division." Infantry 68 (January–February 1978):18–22. * The Third Division at Chateau Thierry. U.S. Army Chemical Corps Historical Studies, Gas Warfare in World War I, Study No. 14. Washington: U.S. Army Chemical Corps Historical Office, 1959. * Third Division Citations. Andernach on the Rhine, Germany: Carl Reinartz, 1919. * "3rd Infantry Division Gyroscoping: Enlistments Open." Recruiting Journal 10 (May 1957):8–9. * 3rd Infantry Division in Korea. Society of the Third Infantry Division, 1987. * 3rd Infantry Division, Information Office. 3d Infantry Division, 1917-Forty Year Odyssey-1958. Würzburg, Germany: Konrad Triltsch, 1958. * "Valor: 3d Division in Sicily." Infantry Journal 54 (March 1944):16–18; (June 1944): 44. * Westover, John G. Combat Support in Korea. Washington: Combat Forces Press, 1955. Reprint. Washington: Government Printing Office, 1990. External links * 3rd Infantry Division Home Page – official site. * Society of the 3d Infantry Division * Photographic Journey: Anzio to Austria * Sgt. William Heller's World War II Memoirs-3rd Infantry Division * GlobalSecurity.org: 3d Infantry Division * 3rd Infantry Division of United States 003d Infantry Division, U.S. Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 Infantry Division, U.S. 003d 03 USInfDiv0003